edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy's Creek Cruise
Eddy's Creek Cruise was a scam that took place in "Avast Ye Eds" in which Jimmy and Jonny boarded a ship for a cruise down the Creek for twenty-five cents each. The cruise was going well until the Kanker Sisters showed up as pirates with their own vessel and ruined the whole scam with their attack. The two ships mainly one-upped each other until the Kankers used a bobby pin to pop the ship's inflated inner tube-hull. It was about finished when the Kankers took the Eds hostage, and forcing Jimmy and Jonny off into the creek. Beginnings One day, Eddy set up a tire swing scam using a giant inflatable inner-tube. After seeing a lack of interest from the kids, Eddy decided to kick the scam up a notch by having Ed forcefully push the tire to its limits. After sending the inner-tube, as well as Edd, through the air and into the creek, the neighborhood kids asked questions on what this high octane scam was about. Eddy replied that they just launched their new luxury creek cruise line. The kids were instantly interested. The Scam Ed celebrated the launching of the scam by tossing confetti and toilet paper up into the air. Jonny/Plank and Jimmy were the first two customers. Rolf was next to board the cruise because Ed stated that only two customers were allowed on the cruise at a time due to the lack of space on the tube. Jimmy and Jonny crossed the makeshift bridge and fell into the water. Captain Eddy offered them a complimentary, one of a kind, creek cruise towel. After sounding a horn and hoisting up the anchor (stove), Eddy's Creek Cruise set sail down the creek. Refreshments served to the passengers included a "careful blend of fruit juices" with pulp included—to help prevent scurvy. As the cruise traveled down the creek The Kankers Sisters caught sight of the cruise and devised a plan to capture the ship's crew. The Creek Skirmish Despite an impressive Pedal Steel Guitar solo by "88 Fingers Eddward", things started to take a turn for the worse for Eddy's Creek Cruise. After a complaint of the lack of refreshments on board the ship, Jonny spotted trouble among the horizon. Captain Eddy soon realized there was a Kanker pirate ship approaching too close for comfort to the Creek Cruise tube. Taking evasive action, Eddy ordered Engineerical Second-Class Yeoman Ed to: "do something!" Yeoman Ed responded by diverting all power to the motor of the ship to increase speed, in hopes of evading the Kanker Pirate Ship. This involved making his lips blubber and dunking his head into the water. The Creek Cruise began to escape the clutches of the Kanker Pirates, until Marie pulled out a weed eater as a propeller for the Pirate ship. The Kanker pirate ship managed to flank the cruise ship sending a wave of water onto the ship's personnel. While the Kankers were busy taunting the creek cruise members, Jonny managed to sneak aboard the enemy ship and tear its sail. The Creek cruise then used this opportunity to speed away, leaving the Kankers behind. Unfortunately, May planned to stop the cruise by firing a bobby pin into the rubber tube. Eddy, not realizing the potential threat of the pin, pulled it out from the intertube, releasing all its air and sinking the ship in the process. The crew of the Creek Cruiseliner were taken aboard the Kanker pirate ship and held prisoners. Passengers Jonny and Jimmy were forced to walk the plank and jump overboard. The Eds were then savagely kissed by the Kankers. Aftermath The Eds were later washed up on shore at where the cruise began. Rolf had been patiently waiting by the entrance for his ride on the cruise. Upon asking if it was his time to board, he was handed the tiny deflated remains of the cruise ship by Edd. Jimmy was seen being carried off by the current, screaming about a "hair emergency" but what happened to Jonny and Plank was not shown. Customers #Jimmy #Jonny 2x4 #Plank #Rolf (never got to ride the ship due to its unfortunate sinking). Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-12-02-22h51m39s027.png|The official towel. Vlcsnap-2015-12-02-22h50m51s493.png|Edd sounding the "horn" on the cruise liner. Vlcsnap-2017-02-20-15h59m34s566.png|The Eds' engine. Vlcsnap-2015-12-02-22h55m06s385.png|"Welcome to Eddy's Creek Cruise, where you'll get more bang for your buck!" Refreshments and Rash.png|"Hey kid, I'm on my break. Do ya mind?" Snapshot_1_(12-30-2014_5-19_PM).png|The Kankers pull up alongside the cruise. Snapshot 4 (12-30-2014 5-22 PM).png|The Kankers trapping their victims. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h51m34s59.png|Jonny ripping the Kankers' sail. Vlcsnap-2015-12-02-23h06m27s202.png|The ultimate cause of failure for the cruise. new ride.png|"New ride!" Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h11m54s58.png|Jimmy and Jonny walking the "plank". Vlcsnap-2015-12-02-23h07m41s802.png|The remains of the ship. Vlcsnap-2015-12-02-23h09m03s353.png|The ultimate end result for the Eds. See also *''Avast Ye Eds'' *Ed's Tire Swing *Luxury Cruise Liner *Pirate Ship Category:Scams Category:Scams that worked Category:Scams that failed